Live Life
'Live Life '''est le thème de fin du jeu Sonic et le Chevailer Noir. Il est chanté par Crush 40 et reprend les mêmes mélodies que Knight of the Wind, le thème principal du jeu, chanté aussi par Crush 40. Ce thème bouscule les habitudes du groupe qui joue des musiques plutôt hard rock alors que celle-ci ressemble plus à une ballade rock. Paroles : ''Take a look inside your heart : What seems unfair today, : Tomorrow it may not. : Just a walk or a journey : Don’t stop reaching high. : Don’t let the time pass you by. : So many ways that you can, : Try to forget. : So many ways that you’ll find, : Wake up to regret. : Ooo-oohh : Someday, : One Day, : We’ll say live life, I know! : Hold on, : Hold Tight! : Don’t let go, : Don’t lose sight. : Feeling like the road. : It's winding you on every turn. : But there are lessons to learn. : Take a look inside your heart. : What once seemed impossible, : Today is not! : So many ways that you can, : Try to forget. : So many ways that you’ll find, : Wake up to regret! : Ooh-oooohh : Someday, : One day, : We’ll say live life, I know! : Hold on, : Hold tight! : Don’t let go, : Don’t lose sight. : Some day, : One day, : We’ll say live life, I know! : Hold on, : Hold tight! : Don’t let go! : Can’t imagine! : Can’t imagine, : Making it on your own! : You got it inside, : You got it inside of you! : So let it out! : Some day, : One day, : We’ll say live life, I know. : Hold on, : Hold tight! : Don’t let go, : Don’t lose sight! : Some day, (Some day) : One day, (One day) : We’ll say live life, I know! : Hold on, : Hold tight! : Don’t let go, : Just Live Life! : Live Life! : Don’t let go! : Live Life! Live Life! Traduction Jette un oeil à l'intérieur de ton coeur Ce qui semble injuste aujourd'hui, Demain, ne le sera pas. Juste une promenade ou un voyage Ne t'arrête de chercher le sommet. Ne laisse pas le temps te passer à côté. Tant de façons que tu peux, Essayer d'oublier. Tant de façons que tu vas trouver, Réveille-toi à regretter. Ooo-oohh Un certain jour, Un jour, Nous dirons vivre la vie, je sais! Attends, Accroche toi ! Ne laisse pas partir, Ne perds pas de vue. Sentir comme la route. Ça t'enroule à chaque tour. Mais il y a des leçons à apprendre. Jette un oeil à l'intérieur de ton cœur. Ce qui une fois semblait impossible, Aujourd'hui ne l'est pas ! Tant de façons que tu peux, Essayer d'oublier. Tant de façons que tu trouve, Réveille- toi à regretter ! Ooh-oooohh Un certain jour, Un jour, Nous dirons vivre la vie, je sais! Attends, Accroche toi ! Ne laisse pas partir, Ne perds pas de vue. Un certain jour, Un jour, Nous dirons vivre la vie, je sais! Attends, Accroche toi ! Ne laisse pas partir ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer! Tu ne peux pas imaginer, Le faire toi-même ! Tu as à l'intérieur, Tu l'as à l'intérieur de toi! Alors laisse-le sortir ! Un certain jour, Un jour, Nous dirons vivre la vie, je sais. Attends, Accroche toi! Ne laisse pas partir, Ne pas perds pas de vue! Un certain jour, (Un certain jour) Un jour, (Un jour) Nous dirons vivre la vie, je sais! Attends, Accroche toi ! Ne laisse pas partir, Vis juste la vie! Vivre la vie! Ne laisse pas partir ! Vivre la vie! Vivre la vie! Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Sonic et le Chevalier Noir